


Burning through the Heat

by rareformofwolfsbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareformofwolfsbane/pseuds/rareformofwolfsbane
Summary: Someone definitely needs a good lay.Alec scowls. Heknows, and what’s even more embarrassing is that he’s pretty sure the whole Institute is aware.





	Burning through the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This was super fun to write!

* * *

Fists pummelled the punching bag in a steady rhythm, the sound echoed in growing crescendo across the hall of the training room. Alec’s breathing was controlled, even as sweat dragged his hair down into his eyes but the frustration still thrummed in his veins. The rest of the Institute are steering clear of the training room as soon as Alec entered, having won each spar with a relentless focus that seemed wild and untamed, that even Jace had begged off after a few rounds. There was a knowing smirk on his face though, that Alec was itching to wipe the floor with, again; and resolutely ignored his parting words.

_Someone definitely needs a good lay._

Alec scowls. _Trying_ to ignore his parting words. He _knows_, and what’s even more embarrassing is that he’s pretty sure the whole Institute is aware of what kind of frustration he’s dealing with and wants to sink into a hole and never leave it. No ones said anything to him directly about his, frankly, brutal behaviour, but he hears the whispers.. And what’s worse? He’s tried rubbing one out, but it hasn’t left him satisfied, not even close.

Magnus has been gone for a week. Seven days, four hours and twenty-three minutes, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen…

He’s on a business trip, one that’s taken him across South-Asia to Scotland - something to do with a strain of pox? It only affects werewolf children as far as they’re aware, and nobody yet knows if it was a natural mutation or if someone created it, nor how it spread so far. All Alec knows is that Magnus has created a cure and should hopefully be home soon, according to his fire messages.

There’s a satisfying ache to his fingers that would have Magnus clicking his tongue in distr- the next punch slides awkwardly across the bag, causing Alec to stumble and he quickly grabs hold, cheek pressed against the rough material.

A gentle wisp of cool air slides slowly across the back of his neck.

“Oh that’s just cheating.” It’s breathless, spoken more to himself than the other person in the room.

Alec’s fingers spasmed from where they gripped the punching bag, his breath coming in short pants as the magic curled around his chest and wandered down, like questing finger tips. Magnus’ magic seeped into his skin, soothing the aches in his muscles and the fire in his veins was intoxicating.

He shivered, eyes slipping closed. His body slackened and suddenly Magnus was there; a warm, delicious heat against his back, chin resting on his shoulder. Lithe arms circled him, strong across his chest as they walked backwards, step for step, portal magic tickling across their skin.

Suddenly, Alec was amongst a cloud of pillows and Magnus on top of him, stealing his breath away. A moan of relief sounded between their lips from either Magnus or Alec, or perhaps both, and Alec was eagerly grasping at Magnus’ face, his collar, trying to bring him closer!

Magnus pulled away with a breathless laugh, hand to Alec’s chest and Alec collapsed against the pillows with a noise of desperation. And he was, he wasn’t afraid to admit it. He was always desperate for Magnus.

“This would be a lot more fun without clothes, don’t you think?”

His finger grasped the hem of Alec’s tank top, slowly sliding the fabric up, knuckles dragging across Alec’s abs.

Alec grunted with impatience, hands reaching to tug Magnus to him again.

“Just magic them away, come _on_.”

“Now, now,” Magnus tutted, “This is the best part, Alexander.” He ducked down pressing a kiss to the nipple revealed to him and drew it into his mouth. Alec’s head dropped back, digging into the pillows with a gasp. With a sucking kiss, Magnus pulled back, breath fanning warmly across the wet skin. “My, my- Someone’s _very_ worked up. Jace was right.”

“Wha-?” Alec was interrupted as Magnus swiftly removed the top -_finally_!- and kissed him hard on the mouth, tongue licking deep behind his lips. Alec sighed into the kiss, hands mirroring Magnus’ as they roamed across broad chests. Alec dipped into the open collar of Magnus’ top, curling his fingers in the fabric and abruptly flipped them, his knees bracketing Magnus’ hips. They parted with a gasp and Alec took a moment to simply look, smoothing a hand across Magnus’ cheek.

“I missed you, so much,” he lightly skated his fingers down the column of Magnus’ throat, farther, catching on fabric and cupped his arousal. Magnus moaned, hips shifting closer as Alec squeezed gently, then a little firmer. Magnus heaved himself up, curling into Alec, one hand clenched around a thigh, the other pulling Alec in for another kiss. “I missed you too, Alexander.” He murmured against parted lips.

Suddenly their clothes were gone and Magnus groaned in appreciation as Alec’s hand squeezed against bare flesh. He tilted his head to lick along the line of Alec’s Deflect rune, feeling Alec’s moan rumble against his mouth.

“Now, I think it’s time you welcomed me home, hm?”

Alec smiled, smitten and devious, pushing Magnus back amongst the pillows and rolled him.

“You know..” Magnus’ voice was airy, as if he was going to make a passing comment on the weather and Alec hummed, interested but distracted as he warmed up the oil on his fingers. “..from the complaints I’ve heard this past week, you certainly aren’t acting like a bear with a belly ache.”

Alec scoffed with indignation, fingers pressing into deliciously tight heat, and even with his face buried in the pillow, Alec could still feel Magnus’ smile.

* * *

_-finish_


End file.
